1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mounting of an add-on card, and more particularly, to a holder for an add-on card and a circuit board assembly having the holder.
2. Related Art
Different from standard desktop computers, in many thin computer hosts (for example, a blade server having a height of 1 U), an add-on card is generally mounted by configuring the add-on card in parallel with a motherboard, so as to solve the problem that the case has small internal space and insufficient height. The parallel configuration is disclosed in, for example, Taiwan (R. O. C.) Invention Patent No. I329485, and in I329485 an add-on card and a motherboard are connected through an adapter circuit board, so that the add-on card is configured in parallel with the main board.
However, the add-on card disposed transversely always lacks support on a front edge thereof, so that the add-on card may be affected by the gravity and shock of external forces and swings towards the main board like a cantilever beam. For example, Taiwan (R. O. C.) Utility Model No. 595747 proposed a support structure, which is used to support a front edge of an add-on card, thereby preventing the add-on card from swinging. However, the support member in No. 595747 is a part of a computer case, and therefore, a specification and location of the add-on card are both limited. Furthermore, for a custom-made add-on card, in addition to grounding circuit provided by original connection interfaces, an additional grounding solution is always required to improve the grounding effect. In order to solve these problems, a support member having a grounding function is disposed on a main board, so as to support a front edge of an add-on card and provide additional grounding circuit. However, in a thin computer host various interface slots are always configured on a circuit board densely. Add-on cards located on the interface slots do not interfere with insertion operation of low-profile electronic cards, but the configuration of the support member may interfere with the interface slots, so that only one of the support member and the interface slots can be configured.